Empedocles
by zhaErza
Summary: Ada dua kekuatan yang bekerja di alam, aku menyebutnya cinta dan perselisihan. Cinta mengikat segala sesuatu dan perselisihan memisahkannya. (Empedocles: 490-430 SM, Sicilia) / Slight SasuSaku / Spesial fic untuk ultahnya yayang Atak (Kimaru Z).


**Empedocles**

 _By_ : **Cherry Philein**

Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, saya hanya minjam charanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Fic untuk ultah Kimaru Z**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:** Kutipan diambil dari perkataan para filosof, minim percakapan.

 _Happy Reading~~~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada dua_ _kekuatan yang bekerja di alam, aku menyebutnya_ cinta _dan_ perselisihan _. Cinta mengikat segala sesuatu dan perselisihan memisahkannya._

(Empedocles: 490-430 SM, Sicilia)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu diam dan duduk termenung, menatap entah apa yang ada di depan sana. Matanya terlihat kosong, wajahnya sendu dan terkadang terlihat sisa-sisa kesedihan di sana. Ya, gadis itu baru saja menangis dan masih merenungi hal yang terjadi, meratapi takdir yang mungkin saja telah merubah tawanya menjadi tangis menyedihkan.

Tarikan napas ia lakukan, sampai terkadang bahunya naik dan turun dengan kuat, mengikutinya yang sedang mengambil napas. Terkadang juga, beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih gemetar. Sekali lagi, sisa-sisa kesedihan dan tangis itu masih ada. Walau begitu, ia; Haruno Sakura sudah merasa lebih baik semenjak air matanya menganak sungai dan mengamuk.

 _Segala sesuatu mengalir. Segala sesuatu mengalami perubahan terus-menerus, dan selalu bergerak. Tidak ada yang menetap. Tidak dapat melangkah dua kali ke sungai yang sama, kalau aku melangkah ke dalam sungai untuk kedua kalinya, maka aku atau sungai sudah berubah._

(Heraclitus: 540-480 SM, Ephesus di Asia kecil)

Sakura memejamkan matanya yang seindah dedaunan, sekali lagi, ia paham. Tentu, setiap manusia mengalami perubahan, baik dari segi fisik ataupun psikisnya. Ya, hal ini lumrah. Tidak ada yang kekal dan utuh di dunia ini, pasti akan ada yang hilang salah satunya. Baik itu dari fisik atau non fisik. Contohnya dirinya, kini ia merasakan kehilangan itu. Ya, sosok yang awalnya berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya, kini telah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, kekasihnya berubah. Cintanya yang dikatakan utuh hanya untuknya itu, nyatanya kini telah terkikis, menyebabkan adanya luka. Ia yang merasakan luka, dan mantan kekasihnya itu tengah mempoles cinta baru. Tentu, bersama kekasihnya yang lain.

Bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit uap, dingin, karena ini sudah masuk musim gugur. Tapi, ia tetap bertahan duduk di kursi dingin yang mengalahkan bekunya es, namun ia tidak terganggu. Karena, baginya dingin ini mengobati. Setidaknya, suasana ini mengalihkan dari rasa sakit itu. Hatinya yang sudah tak utuh.

Hidup ini terus berjalan, dan segala sesuatu selalu mengalir. Walau adakalanya perselisihan itu telah memisahkan ia dan kekasihnya. Ya, awalnya karena cintalah yang telah menyatukan mereka, tapi sekarang mereka telah berpisah. Adanya ketidakseimbangan antara ia dan mantan kekasihnya. Adanya ketidaksempurnaan di dalam hubungan mereka, membuat kekasihnya mengalami kejenuhan karena merasa tidak mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Ia yang sibuk bekerja, dan lebih mementingkan kehidupannya di rumah sakit. Dan kekasihnya yang selalu ingin meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

Kini, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan kekasihnya yang lebih mementingkan wanita lain dari dirinya yang selalu menomorduakan sang kekasih. Kekasihnya tetap manusia yang butuh cinta dan perhatian. Mereka berkekasih. Ya, mereka mengikat status ini, tentu saja untuk saling mencintai dan mendapatkan semacam imbalan, seperti perhatian dan kasih sayang. Tapi, nyatanya hal itu lebih mudah untuk diucapkan saja, dalam pelaksanaan, Sakura kesulitan. Bukan karena pekerjaannya, tapi, karena setiap manusia memiliki karakter dan tingkat kesabaran masing-masing yang berbeda. Kekasihnya, kemungkinan sangat muak dan marah karena ia yang tidak pernah mengangkat telepon atau membatalkan kencan karena masalah pekerjaan. Padahal, sang kekasih juga bekerja, tapi lelaki itu bisa mengesampingkan pekerjaannya agar dia dan dirinya bisa bersama, memadu kasih.

Egois, ya. Sakura, memang ia yang salah di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Manusia adalah ukuran dari segala sesuatu._

(Protagoras: 485-410 SM)

Sakura kini berdiri, ia berjalan dan beranjak dari kursi dingin itu di sudut taman. Jam yang ada di tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, hampir empat jam lamanya ia menepi ke taman untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimanapun, tentu saja diputuskan oleh sang kekasih adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Iya, dirinya mengakui kalau perselisihan pasti berbuah hal yang buruk. Dan ia telah merasakannya sendiri. Walaupun itu bermula dari dirinya, dan sekarang ia menyalahkan dirinya. Kenapa demikian, tentu saja ini karena dirinya yang sekarang adalah gadis yang telah berusia dua puluh empat tahun, dan tentunya Sakura bukanlah orang yang naif yang mau menyalahkan orang lain karena kegagalannya dalam bercinta. Ia paham, tolak ukur itu ada. Memandang benar atau salah, baik atau buruk, harus selalu dipertimbangkan dalam kaitannya dengan kebutuhan-kebutuhan seseorang. Memandang dirinya dan sang kekasih sebagai ukuran yang harus di salahkan. Maka, yang menjadi target itu adalah dirinya. Yang sekali lagi, lebih mementingkan pekerjaan. Tapi, kemungkinan jika hal ini sampai terdengar ke telinga sahabatnya Ino, maka kemungkinan gadis cantik itu akan menyalahkan kekasihnya. Tolak ukur itu selalu berbeda-beda, dilihat dari kebutuhan atau tindakakan seseorang.

Sakura menatap sayu rembulan. Kini, ia telah berada di dekat apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Orang-orang yang tidak dapat belajar dari masa tiga ribu tahun, berarti ia tidak memanfaatkan akalnya._

(Goethe: Jerman)

Hari-harinya berjalan normal setelahnya. Wajahnya yang anggun dan selalu tersenyum cerah. Di dunia ini, banyak yang telah terjadi. Dari masa ke masa, semuanya telah menjadi sejarah yang selalu di pelajari di banyak sekolah ataupun di perguruan tinggi. Dari masa ke masa pula, banyak pembelajaran yang seharusnya dapat dipetik. Jangankan berkelana ke masalalu di era sebelum Masehi, dari pengalaman priadi kita saja, tentunya dapat dipetik sebuah hidayah.

Kini, Sakura paham. Hal-hal rumit yang terjadi sepanjang hidupnya, bukanlah hanya karena itu takdir dan kesalahannya semata. Tapi, ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang ditunjukkan hidupnya, bahwa itu semua adalah pengalaman yang berharga, guru yang terbaik. Walaupun, kini hatinya merenggang karena kehilangan cinta, tapi ia tidak akan membuat dirinya sampai membenci sang mantan kekasih, karena ia mengerti ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya menjadi semakin dewasa. Dalam hidupnya, ia baru berpacaran satu kali. Walau, hubungan itu akhirnya tandas, tapi Sakura sudah tidak bersedih lagi. Biarlah ia semalaman menjadi orang gila, tapi pagi harinya ia sudah bisa menghela napas dengan ceria.

.

.

.

Benar, di dunia ini hanya ada dua kekuatan, yaitu cinta dan perselisihan. Jika di salah satu pihak ada kelompok orang yang saling mencinta, maka Sakura berada di sekelompok yang satunya, yang sedang berselisih dan berakhir dengan perpisahan.

Luka itu pernah ada, tapi kini telah sirna. Namun, ia tentu tidak mau jatuh di lubang yang sama, kini ia bekerja masih bekrja di rumah sakit dan usianya sudah semakin bertambah saja. Memasuki dua puluh lima tahun. Kedua orangtua Sakura yang merasakan kekahawatiran tersendiri pun, berniat menjodohkannya. Mereka juga membicarakan hal ini kepada Sakura, meminta pendapat kepada anak perempuannya yang sudah berusia pas untuk menikah.

Tentu saja, hal ini sedikit membuka luka lama. Karena, jika dalam berkekasih saja ada peselisihan, apalagi dalam pernikahan.

"Jangan samakan satu lelaki dengan lelaki lainnya," Ayah Sakura yang biasanya selalu membuat lelucon, kini memandangnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman tulus, "mungkin lelaki yang telah memutuskan hubungannya denganmu itu, bukan yang terbaik untukmu. Maka, kini kami sebagai orangtuamu, akan mencarikan yang terbaik untukmu. Lelaki itu agak pendiam, dan terlalu gila kerja, tapi yakinlah dia sangat perhatian dan akan mencintaimu sebagai istrinya." Kizasi menasehati sang anak yang pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam bercinta.

Ibunya juga tersenyum dan membelai kepala merah mudanya itu, mereka sekarang saling tatap. Ibu dan anak.

"Lelaki itu sangat tampan, mereka telah datang kemari untuk melamarmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kautahu, kedua orangtua Sasuke; lelaki yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, sangat ingin kau jadi menantunya. Tapi, Sasuke lalu berkata agar jangan meresmikan lamaran ini dulu. Karena, dia tidak ingin calon istrinya menikah dengannya karena paksaan. Ia ingin kau menerimanya dari hatimu yang paling dalam, nah itu yang dikatakannya."

Mebuki kembali tersenyum dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepadanya, sebuah foto Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang datang bersama kedua orangtuanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Lelaki itu kelihatan sangat dewasa, mapan dan dingin. Tapi, dari ucapan lelaki itu yang telah diberitahu ibunya, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke adalah lelaki baik hati yang menghormati apapun jawabannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap foto lelaki Uchiha itu. Jika diperhatikan, kemungkinan usia si lelaki sekitar tiga puluhan.

"Berapa usianya, Ibu?"

"Tiga puluh satu. Bagaimana, kau menerimanya?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menerimanya lamarannya. Semoga saja, apa yang ayah katakan adalah doa untuk kami kelak. Dan Uchiha Sasuka, benar adalah jodohku yang terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan."

Bagimanapun, cinta itu tulus dan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Penyatuan dan cinta sangat berkaitan. Dan cinta itu tidak hanya berawal dari mata saja, tetapi bisa juga dari hati. Seperti yang telah terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke yang mengetahui banyak cerita tentang Sakura dari kedua orangtuanya, dan begitupun dengan Sakura yang mengetahu Sasuke dari kedua orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Author Note:**

 **Terimakasih** untuk semua pembaca. Hehe, ini fiksi dengan sedikit bumbu filsafat. Dan dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Kimaru z.

ATAAAAAK-ku tersayangggggg. Selamat ultah yang ke 21, yaaaa. Semoga dirimu dapat mencapai segala keinginanmuuuuu. Semoga selalu bahagia dan sehat selalu. Ini hadiah fic dariku yang aku janjikan. Mungkin temanya membosankan, ya. Tapi, tetep saja berharap agar dirimu suka Atak sayanggg. KISU KISUUUU.

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


End file.
